world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
111013aurasami
p, li { white-space: pre-wrap; } -- tiredCaligrapher TC began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 23:29 -- 11:29 TC: Hey there Sami, gotta moment? 11:30 AA: Hey Aura! 11:30 AA: Have you Entered yet? 11:31 TC: not yet, I'm starting to get worried something happened to Leon. (he hasn't responded to any of my messages) 11:31 TC: have you heard from him? 11:33 AA: Hmm. It HAS been a while. I haven't talked to him in a while. 11:34 TC: It seems everyone has been super busy as of late. First Leon goes MIA a now Dean wont talk to me either (I hope they're both okay) 11:35 AA: Deam 11:35 AA: Dean....there's been a lot happening with him. 11:36 TC: Really? I havent heard anything from/about him since that memo we had a while back (what happened?) 11:36 AA: He sort of turned on us and started working for the bad guy....and when we confronted him about it he made this big deal about "ending it all" and then disconnected. 11:37 AA: I'm worried about him....but the others are in a slightly more "good riddance" frame of mind. 11:37 AA: It's sad. 11:38 TC: thats terrible! I hope he's okay... but what does that mean for our game? (can we even win without all our players?) 11:39 AA: I don't know. He was being kind of melodramatic and sudden about it, so I'm hoping he was just being a flippin' drama queen and didn't actually hurt himself. 11:39 AA: But I have no idea how to get where he is to check on him. 11:40 TC: Well if we can count on Dean for anything, its being overdramatic. (and I dont think he would really do something like that) 11:40 AA: I guess his server could check on him though! I think Nate mentioned something about being his server. But I've been kind of afraid to ask him because Nate was pretty firmly in the "Screw Dean" camp. 11:41 TC: thats a good idea, I'll try asking him next time we chat. (though i think he'll be occupided for a while longer) 11:42 AA: So did you enter yet? At first I thought entering would be a bad idea because the whole game seems to be PRETTY EVIL, but it sounds like that's the only way to survive this whole impending apocalypse dealie. 11:42 AA: So you've gotta get on that. 11:43 TC: I know... but untill i can get in contact with Leon (my sever) I'm stuck here 11:43 TC: I've been waiting for nate to get his disks so I can at least busy myself with serving him 11:44 TC: speaking of serving, who're you serving again? 11:45 AA: Beau. 11:45 AA: You should see this adorable ball gown she's been wearing, Aura! 11:45 AA: IT IS THE CUTEST THING. 11:46 TC: I'll have to ask for a pic sometime then (Its not a dull grey is it? because between you and me I dont think the color suits her) 11:47 AA: No. It is almost as pink as your text! 11:47 AA: She made me promise not to send pics though. T_T 11:47 AA: I think she's embarassed about it. 11:48 TC: hehe... shame, that is. But the pics can wait for now. 11:49 AA: Yeah. I'll keep an eye out for Leon for you. 11:49 AA: Have you talked to any of the MYSTERIOUS ALIENS? 11:49 AA: I don't mean the trolls. 11:49 AA: The ones who call themselves twinks. 11:50 TC: There are aliens other than the Trolls and Bargles? (its the first im hearing about it) 11:50 AA: They've been meddling in things all over the place. SO and RC seem pretty nice, though it seems like the trolls don't trust RC. And my troll friend Null really doesn't like SO either. 11:50 AA: No, the bargles ARE twinks. Dean apparently made up the name "bargles." 11:50 AA: I still haven't figured out why. 11:50 TC: Interesting I'll need to update my guide then... 11:51 AA: Oh, right, you were working on that thing. 11:51 TC: yeah, let me show you what I have so far (I was hoping you'd look it over, tell me what you think) 11:52 -- tiredCaligrapher TC Sends file TCs_Guide_to_SBURB.txt to arcane Artisan -- 11:54 AA: Wow! It's really coming along! 11:55 AA: Oh, but RC told me a thing that you should add. She said that the sprite's only halfway made when you throw one thing into it. You have to throw another before it turns helpful. 11:55 TC: Its certainly more than I had at the start, but I still feel like theres so much I dont know about this game 11:55 AA: So that's probably helpful information to have! 11:56 TC: did she tell you anything about how they're supposed to help you? 11:57 AA: Not really. And actually now that I think about it, it might've been SO that told me. I just know they're supposed to be guides. 11:58 AA: But I guess maybe it makes them stop talking only gibberish? Because I think me mentioning that the Colonel only talks gibberish now is what made them say it... 11:59 AA: I don't know, I'm planning to try it on the Colonel soon. But I guess I should ask him what he wants me to give him as his Second Thing. 11:59 TC: What did you put in the first time? (something Colonel related I imagine) 12:00 AA: I didn't put anything in! The Colonel touched it after I told him not to, and he turned into this little glow orb guy. 12:00 AA: That's why I've been making these flippin' minced curses, too. He was yelling at me for cussing when he did it, and I promised I'd stop if he would just be okay. 12:00 AA: Which he is! Kind of! Just....unintelligible. 12:01 TC: wait a sec... you mean to tell me you can give the guide people as well!? (I thought one could only use objects) 12:01 AA: I guess so! 12:02 AA: Because it sure as heck took the Colonel! 12:02 TC: though Dean did say something about him using his Title as an item (never figured out how he got that to work) 12:02 AA: What? 12:02 AA: That doesn't even make sense. 12:03 TC: So little does when it comes to this game im afraid... but hopefully, if I can gather enough information, we can start making heads or tails of this situation we're in 12:03 AA: Yeah. That'd be good. 12:05 TC: Well it was nice chatting with you Sami (I've got some investigating to tend to) 12:06 TC: Please be sure to keep me updated if you find out more (It sucks being out of the loop) 12:06 AA: Okay. 12:06 TC: hope everything works out with the Colonel, i'll ttyl -- tiredCaligrapher TC ceast pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 00:06 --